Currently, transaction cards, such as credit and debit cards, are formed as a single card, that is, the card is one piece. The card may include personal information on the card. The personal information may include the authorized user's name, account number, a chip, integrated circuit, and/or magnetic stripe associated with the authorized user and the authorized user's account. Such a transaction card is easily stolen and lost. When a third party achieves possession of these transaction cards, the third party, even if not the authorized user, may use the transaction card and/or may use the authorized user's information contained therein. Additionally, where the transaction card is associated with more than one authorized user, only a single authorized user is needed to complete a transaction. Thus, one authorized user may use the transaction card without the knowledge and/or permission of the additional authorized user(s). Therefore, a need exists for a secure transaction card which reduces and/or prevents theft. A need further exists for a secure transaction card which allows for two-person authentication for the transaction card to be used.